Orphans Anita and Andrew
by LadyGuardianofKeondes
Summary: Based off of the film Annie 1999 . Two young rebelous orphans escape the life of horror for the holidays and live as guests in a rich boy's home. Will they be able to win his heart and permeantly escape the life of the Orphanage?
1. Chapter 1

**I fell in love with the movie Annie (1999 flim). Then I realize that Anita is like Annie. **

**1. They are both orphans. **

**2. They are both rebels. **

**3. Well...hmmm everyone seems to fit the cast. **

**So anyways I also want to thank ****1000GreenSun and her story: Beauty and the Best which is an Awsome TW/PG story! I really loved it and wanted to make a sorta movie/book story that features my own OC's as the main characters. So I give her credit for the idea. And I give credit to the directors who made Annie and Losh. X3 Enjoy! **

**-Ladyprotecta out! **

**P.S In the story there are actually two Annies. Anita And Andrew! X3**

* * *

Anita sighed as she looked outside of her grimy window at the orphanage for special children. All around her young children just like her said their prayers, sang songs and told stories of their amazing lives before they were dropped down into the old building.

"Alright! All of you twerps, ta bed! Now!" shouted a lady with green hair.

The kids jumped off the bed and pulled the covers over their heads. The hag marched up and down the aisle checking each an every child. She stopped at Anita's.

"I'm watching you, you brat!" she hissed. She straighten up and march towards the door.

"Now to sleep all of you rats!"

"We love you, Miss. Emerald Empress!" they all chorused.

"Oh shut up!"

Anita shared a bed with her twin Andrew. "Hey Drew are you bored as I am?" she whispered.

"Duh!"

"Do you ever wish that- oh no Stella's crying again!" Anita jumped out of bed and rushed to the little five year old's side.

"There, there sweet heart! I promise!" she cooed, hugging the girl.

Stella cried, "I want out!"

"So do the rest of us," mumbled Zyx.

"Shut up, Z. Can't you see she's just a kid! Don't listen to'em girl, he's just grumpy," said Anita, "I want to be free too! That's why I'm breaking out tonight!"

The kids looked at her as they sat up and watched her march to the door. They begged her not to go.

"Sis! You'll be killed by Miss. EE!" hissed Drew.

"So what?"

"Sooo… I'm coming with you! We've been together since birth so we might as well face the same fate!"

The kids gasped as the twin rushed out the door and into the darkened hallways. Anita and Andrew tiptoed past the kitchen. The door to freedom was just in their grasp. Skittles could just imagine finding her parents once again.

As a baby, they left her and her brother on the steps of this wretched orphanage. Now they could escape and find them. She could see themselves running up the steps of some mansion or maybe a penthouse and seeing their mother gasping with tears of joy that would stick to her porcelain face and snowflakes in her hair. Their father would come out and his eyes would open widely as the smoke pipe would fall from his moustache mouth. Their arms would be opened wide as they welcomed their children home and promising them that they wouldn't leave them anymore.

Suddenly a horrid face of the green witch appeared in front of them. "Well I see the rat and her alibi trying to break out. Face it sweetie. Dreams are not real! This is the real world. You clean for me till you're adopted, which of course for you is …NEVER!"

Anita wanted to punch the life out of her but her brother pushed up the stairs as the evil hag followed them.

"NOW GET TO BED!"

"Good night, Miss. Emerald Empress!" they said together.

"Yeah, yeah!"

"We love you, Miss. Emerald Empress!"

Anita kicked the door opened and stood there with her brother as Emerald Empress turn on the lights blinding everyone.

"Up and Attem! Time ta clean, you ungrateful brats."

"But its only midnight!" said Oblinara, rubbing her eyes.

"Well you can get the work done faster. Then you can do more work down stairs!"

"We love you, Miss Emerald Empress!"

"But what about Breakfast," asked Redlo.

"There is no breakfast. Because of these Rebels, you're all punished. Now get to work!"

"Aw!" the kids marched to their buckets and threw water on floor and scrubbed till their slacks and skirts were soaking wet.

"The witch!" said Obi.

"The hag!" said Zyx.

"The witch hag with a big nose!" chanted Jordan and the other 34 kids joined in. They tore off their sheets and folded their mattresses. Stella stood on her bed.

"Fix my toes! Do the laundry! Clean the toilets!" she demanded, mocking the Emerald Empress. The kids grabbed their pillows and ran to her.

"Yes Miss. Emerald Empress!" they yelled as they batted her with their pillows. They chased her around the room and she jumped into laundry tub that would be taken by Mr. Kent soon. The Emerald Empress walked in, blowing her whistle as the kids got into like.

"Good Morning, Miss Emerald Empress!"

"Good Morning, Miss Emerald Empress!" shouted Stella from the tub.

"Good god!" screamed the witch as she ran to the tub and bashfully pulled the little girl out. The kids smirked and giggled. A man with slick black hair under a brown newspaper boy cap came in.

"Morning Kids!" he shouted.

"Good Morning, Mr. Kent!" they yelled back happily. They loved him. Sometimes when the Empress wasn't in the room, they would all huddle around him and he would tell them the gossips he heard from the rich people and ghost stories of his trips in rundown apartments. When he did night shifts, he would tiptoe into the room and slide candy under their pillows following a good pat on the head as he wished them a home that would bring them happiness.

"Clark, make it quick they're busy, hun," said the Empress as she turned her back on the kids. Anita nudged her brother as she climbed into the tub. The kids grinned and threw their sheets on top of her.

The Empress turned to them and the stood up straight and walked around checking every inch of the room. The kids lined up and stood next their beds looking like upset soldiers who here just to get killed and not get the honor they deserve.

"Roll call!" whistled the Empress. She walked down the line and stopped at Drew's bed.

"Where's ya sister?"

"Dunno. She loves to sneak off."

The Empress groaned and looked around. "Annie? Where are you?"

"Um… Miss. Emerald Empress, Annie ain't here!" laughed Ayla.

"Oh and where is she?" the Empress gave her a death look and she stopped laughing.

"Mr. Kent rolled her out with the Laundry!" howled Rochel as she fell to the floor laughing.

"Oh my god! What? Mr. Kent, wait! Oh god! I'm going to lose my job!" the Empress dashed out the door and ran after Mr. Kent's truck. The kids broke out in laughter and ran to the windows as their enemy ran down the street like a lunatic.

"STOP THAT TRUCK!" she yelled.

"Man sis! I hope you find our parents soon!" screamed Drew as he grabbed a pillow and hit Jordan with it. A snow of feathers fell to the floor as a game of Pillow fight started.

* * *

Anita was free but where to start looking. It was so cold that she had to keep running to warm herself. She stopped by a corn stand and stole a cob and ran down the street, skidding to a stop and hid in an alleyway.

She took shelter behind a few boxes. She placed her cob on her ragged skirt and sighed. Boy was she tired. She watched as some cops loaded a stray cat like animal into a truck. Almost seemed like her life. A shadow creep close and a vine like tentacle snatched her cob.

"Hey!"

A Drackoflora's head popped out and it gave puppy eyes as it gave her back her cob.

"Aww sorry. Here you can have half of my corn. She broke it into two and gave the half to the lonely Drackoflora. A sound of footsteps came running.

"Annie?" yelled a familiar voice.

"Drew?" she jumped up as a look alike of her in a boy version threw his arms around her.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Drew! Why are you here? How did you get out?"

"Jumped off the second story."

"The second story. You rascal!"

"Heh. Hey whose your pal?"

"Oh him? He's just a Dracoflora. I was sharing my meal with him. Frozen corn on the cob of course."

"Wow. Well since we're together, let's hit the road!"

"Hey you!"

They turned around and saw to policeman coming towards them. "Not you! The Drackoflora!"

"Uh sir he's ours!" said Drew.

"Yeah," Anita chimed in, "His name is…Spike!"

"Come here Spikey!" said Drew.

"Come here Spike."

The Drackoflora ran into Anita's arms and licked her and her brother's faces and they giggled. "Well then keep'em on a leash next time!" said the officer.

"Will do, sir," said Drew.

* * *

Yet they were separated from Spike a few hours after and were brought back to square 1: the dreadful poor house call the Orphanage.

"Ungrateful kids! You nearly cost me my job!" yelled the Empress.

"We love you, Miss Emerald Empress!"

"You two are going to be working all night and day! No rest, no food, no nothing!"

A knock on the door interrupted her ranting. She opened the door to see a young girl at the age of 17 standing there. She looked rich, noting her hair was neatly comb and styled to one side that it covered her left eye. She had on a violet coat and matching hat and had on black shoes.

"Wow, she's pretty!" said Anita.

"All them rich ladies are pretty," hissed Drew.

"Hello I'm Miss. Salu or "Violet" Digsby. Part of the Orphanage Board of New Metropolis."

"Oh my goodness. If it involves the girl hiding in the Laundry tub and the boy jumping out of the second story, I can explain!" the Empress stuttered.

The girl gave a confused look. "I'm sorry. You must have me mistaken for someone else. I am Mr. Querl Dox's personal secretary. You see Mr. Dox has requested to have an orphan come and live with him for a month." She smiled at the twins as they waved at her.

"Mr. Dox?"

"Yes…Mr. Dox."

"The Mr. Dox? Richest boy in New Metropolis. He made millions at age nine!"

"Yes. And he and his mother, Brianna Dox have requested to have an orphan live with him for Christmas. And I see two of them here."

"Oh Anita and Andrew, those are my kids. And they are monsters."

"Monsters? If this has something to Anita hiding in the Laundry tub and Andrew jumping out of the second story of this building I'll have the Board hear-"

"Fine. Take Annie."

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly take her away from her brother. Those two belong together as brother and sister. Mind if I take them both?"

"Fine. Two for one deal."

"Thank you. And where are their coats?"

"Coats? When do kids need coats?"

"Oh it's alright we'll buy some on the way to the mansion. We'll go to Burgundy's."

"Jimmy Crickets! Did you hear that brother? Were going to a designer store to get coats!" cried Anita. Violet giggled as she pushed them gently out the door.

"We're going on Vacation!" yelled Drew to the crowd of boys and girls. They cheered and wished them good luck.

* * *

After get their coats, Anita and Drew scuttled up the steps of the mansion with Miss. Violet following them, grinning and laughing as the kids exclaimed how big it is. They opened the doors and the children gasped in awe.

"First we'll clean the windows," said Anita.

"Then we'll wash the dishes," added Drew.

"Guys you wouldn't do that. The maids and butlers will handle that," laughed Violet.

"Really?"

"Yes now run along and get your new clothes that Miss Imra made for you. Then come down stairs for supper. Oh Miss. Dox!" Violet looked up and saw a lady with Jade skin with blond hair coming towards them.

"Yes, Miss Digsby?"

"Meet our guests, Anita and Andrew."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am. You look pretty," the twins said at the same time then hurried off to their rooms.

"Oh twins! Oh Violet they are adorable, but you know that Querl-"

"Yes Miss Dox, I know that your son called for one child orphan but if I took one of them away then he or she would miss their sibling. We'll just have to wait till he is out of his studies."

"Yes, yes. Oh they're back so soon? Oh and look Salu, they have matching sailor suits! How adorable!"

"Goodness! Andrew you forgot your hat and Anita, your hair ribbon!" yelled Miss Imra as she waved them in the air. She quickly ran down the steps and placed that hat gently on Drew's head and tied Anita's hair back with a light blue ribbon. Just then a young man who looked like Brianna and was a few months older that Violet walked in. Imra, Brianna and Violet curtsied to him and Violet rushed up to him.

"Mr. Dox. Your guests have arrived," she said stumbling on her words.

"Guests? Violet, I only call for one guests, not two," he said in a low tone.

"Y-Yes but sir, if I took one away, that one twin would start to miss the other. They have grown up together you know."

"Fine. You kids tell me your names."

"I'm Andrew!" the boy bowed.

"And I'm Anita! You may call us Drew and Annie, sir," said the girl as she curtsied.

"Yes. Yes. Anyways, I have work to do in my office so no bickering, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," the twins mumbled. Boy this was going to be a fun Christmas.

"Querl, can you please spend sometime with them while they are here?" asked Violet as she stopped him.

"I suppose, Miss Digsby. You are excused till 7:00 pm. That is all." Said Mr. Dox.

"Yes, sir." She backed away as the doors closed.

"Oh Violet, your face is red," said Imra.

"What? No!"

"She's been swooning over that boy since she became his personal secretary," giggled Imra.

"I'm his secretary! I have no time for love!"

"They have been childhood friends since they were little, then Querl or Brainy got rich and well before he moved into his mansion, he begged her to be his personal secretary that way they could still be friends. But ever since, their friendship sort of dissolve that he just notices her as a secretary," sighed Brianna.

"I'm not in love!" screamed Violet and she sauntered out of the room, her face red as ever.

"She's defiantly in love!" said Anita.

"Yup," added Drew.

They decided to plan out what they were going to do while they were here, so they skipped off to dinner, snicker and joking about how the Emerald Empress's face looked when they left. Boy, stunned and envious that hid under her messed up green hair and ragged clothes.

They had a wonderful dinner of pies, cakes of four layers, tea from Britain, and roasted chicken that was the size of a large bowl of Jello. Then off they went and curled up in their own soft-feathered beds, dreaming of their adventures they would have here, of the other kids finding homes, and of course finding their parents.

* * *

**And now a word from Annie-**

**Skittles: I can't believe LadyProtecta did not use my name!**

**Drew: Um sis, You name is Anita or Annie!**

**Skittles: Duh But I want Skittles. **

**Me: Please don't kill me! I'll put it in I promise!**

**Spike: Yip yip**

**Me: isn't he suppose to be a Dracoflora?**

**Skittles: Yea but he thinks he's a dog. Oh great he swallowed his squeak toy again. Now he's got a neck that is shaped like a squeak toy. **

**Spike: Squeak Squeak**

**Me: 0 o 0''**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heheh This just keeps getting better and better. Anyways I put in the lyrics to "God help the outcasts" Which Anita, Drew and Miss Violet sing. It's a mixture between the movie and the lyrics in my vocals book. I really do love that song and it fits in perfectly with the two twins and it sort of fits in with Miss. Violet's background. Sorry if I made her abit too OCC. Anyways enjoy and R&R! **

**-LadyProtecta out!**

* * *

The next day, Anita and Drew slid down the banister, excited and ready to explore the mansion and all the secrets that it held. The maids all seemed to worry about the young girl and her hair and the butlers chuckled and smiled, hoping that the young chap that would be staying with them for two weeks would grow up big and strong.

As they ate their Belgian waffles and slipped their tea which of course the tomboy slurped and the young man burped after words, Miss. Tinya and Mr. Brin looked at them and wondered what that lady had been teaching them in that orphanage. She did not teach them the proper manners to eat at the table so with out Mr. Dox, Lady Brianna Dox or Miss Violet's permission, Miss Tinya spoke to them about manners and to her surprise the children did not rebel, in fact in a few seconds they were all well mannered and acting like young proper children that were raised by the high class.

Mr. Dox strolled in with Miss. Violet quickly following after him. He did not even bothering to look at the children as the greeted him. He only returned the greeting with a grunt and left the room as his mother walked in, only to see her son leave. She looked at the children, then at Mr. Brin and Miss. Tinya as they shrugged then to Miss. Violet, who just shook her head and ran after Mr. Dox. She sighed.

"Eight years… and he's lost his spirit… the boy always filled with big ideas that DO work and politics and meeting other high classed people. I remembered he used to play dodge ball with the other children and name all the famous landmarks of the world. Oh he was such a sweet boy. But he did have a bright mind and had put it to work at a young age; throwing away a childhood at an early age… lost almost all of his friends well… except for Miss. Violet who stuck with him the whole way but even now he doesn't seem to treat her the way he used to. They used to spend all their time together… now he's grown up to fast and she's… well to put it in analogy… a shrinking violet."

The others looked at her. The children silently got out of their chairs and left the room. Lady Dox watched them go and felt that her son's attitude was ruining the Christmas Spirit.

"I am going to have a talk with that young man. He has no reason to say he wants to have orphans come and live with him for the holidays then winded up ignoring them. Even if he is rich, he is still my son!" She growled and stormed to his office. Miss.Tinya and Mr. Brin stared after her, wondering what she was going to do.

* * *

Lady Dox knocked on the door. "Who is it?" asked Miss. Violet's voice.

"It's me, Salu," she answered.

"Come in."

The wooden doors opened and Brianna walked inside. Miss. Violet looked up from her chair, which was in a small corner in the room.

"Miss. Violet, if you would excuse us, I would like to talk to my son alone. Would you do a favor and check on the children, I think Anita and Andrew went into the music hall."

"Yes Ma'am," with that the young lady left but not before looking back and seeing her friend nodding to her. She quietly closed the door. Brianna turned to Querl and glared at him.

"Young man, you asked to spend time with young orphans then you just leave them here without even caring that they are here to see you! Querl!" she barked. The boy looked at her with a blank expression as he sorted his papers.

"I'm way too busy, mother. I should have just canceled it. Perhaps we can just send the children home and invite them some other time," he said, his words were as smooth and cold as the surface of a frozen lake.

"SEND THEM HOME? Boy, can't you see that they long for your attention. Why your dear secretary, Miss. Violet told me that they hate that place. Anita had stowaway in a laundry tub and Andrew, the poor child jumped out of the second story window to get away from there. My son, can't you see that that orphanage is a prison for young hungry children. Why the children were saying that they would clean the house when they arrived, thinking that they were servants and Miss. Tinya was teaching them manners this morning."

"So?"

"QUERL! What happened to you? You used to be like them… a child who loved to play…who would smile at the day and pray for a good day tomorrow at night…"

Querl stood up and looked out the window. He was thinking about it, wondering when things had changed. But it meant nothing to him now. Suddenly a sound of a small voice was singing in tune with a piano. It was sweet and sorrowful. He cocked head and listened. It was a song that he had not heard in a long time.

"I don't know if you can hear me…or if you're even there. I don't know if you would listen to a humble prayer. They say I'm just an outcast… I shouldn't speak to you… still I see face and wonder, were you once an out cast too?"

"What is it?" asked his mother.

"It's the little girl and her brother. They're…singing…that _God help the outcasts _song and do I have a piano player?"

"God help the outcasts, hungry from birth. Show them the mercy they don't find on earth. The lost and forgotten, we look to you still…God help the outcasts or nobody will."

"No…" Brianna followed her son out the door and down to the music hall. A crowd of maids and butlers crowded around the door listening to the beautiful music and the sweet young voices of the children. Mr. Brin looked up to see Mr. Dox coming and whispered to the others. They all glanced at him and went their separate ways, walking slowly so they wouldn't miss a note of the piano playing. Querl stepped into the room to see Miss. Violet playing on the piano as the children began to sing in deep tones, mocking the people who were rich as well as vain while struggling to stay in tune and not laughing at the same time. Querl of course knew that they were just joking around like children were supposed to do. Just be innocent and free…that's what they were doing…being adorable…naïve children.

"_I ask for wealth, I ask for fame…I ask for glory to shine on my name!" _

Anita had her own solo and sang it as her brother dropped to the floor and rolled around laughing at her.

"_I ask for love…I can posse…I ask for God and his angel to bless me!"_

Miss Violet chuckled as she played the piano. "Sing for us, Miss. Violet! Please!" Begged the twins. The girl smiled and out of her mouth came a crystal clear voice of an angel.

_"I ask for nothing I can get by. But I know so many less lucky than I," she sang as she tapped each child's nose causing them to giggle," God help the outcasts, the poor and down trod. I thought all were the children of God."_

Querl's eyes blinked rapidly. He didn't know she could sing like that. He quietly walked in while his mother remained at the door, whispering to Miss. Imra and Miss. Tinya, who snuck back to listen. Miss. Violet and the twins began to sing and harmony.

_"I don't know if there's a reason why some are blessed, some not. Why the few you seem to favor… they fear us… flee us…try not to see us…"_

The young man felt a pang of guilt swell up inside of him. That last line…try not to see us… he wondered why that one verse made him feel so shameful of himself for saying all those things about the children. He just stood there as memories seemed to dance and sway to the music.

_"God help outcast, the tattered, the torn, seeking an answer to why they were born. Winds of misfortune have blown them out. You made the outcasts, don't cast them out."_ Miss. Violet's voice slowly died down and let the children finish the song for her. The brother and sister looked at each other and smiled.

_"The poor and unlucky, the weak and the odd; I thought we all were the children of… God…"_ With that, the children clapped and cheered until Drew began tugging at Anita's brown braids while she kicked him in the shin. They looked up to see another figure in the room, staring out into absence.

* * *

"Good Morning, Mr. Dox," they greeted him. Miss. Violet jumped up, startled to see him staring at them. She turned red, quickly stuttering an apology.

"The children were in here and they seemed to throw around all of the music sheets when I cam in and they seemed to take notice of that song. I'm sorry if we disrupted you, sir!"

For the first time in over five years, he looked at her in the eyes and smiled. The young lady felt her ears turn from pink to red as an apple. Querl cleared his throat. "Well… I guess I'll go back to my office."

"What do you do in there?" asked Anita. The boy looked back her.

"Don't you ever go anywhere else but there?" The child smiled at him.

"Into New Metropolis, for business of course." "We live in New Metropolis? Gee I never thought about that. So is our part of the city New Metropolis too?"

"Sorry, Annie can ask sooooo many questions sometimes, sir," Drew said, gagging his sister's mouth with his hand. She bit it and he yanked it away, glaring at her.

"You lived in New Metropolis and you never knew?" "Yea, Miss Emerald Empress keeps us locked up from the outside world. That's why me and my brother-"

"Brother and I, sister," corrected Drew.

"MY BROTHER AND I have only seen the poor part of the city, only up to a nearby alley where we live," Skittles said quietly.

"So… you haven't seen the lights and the music?"

"Nope."

"Shall I get the car, Miss. Violet?" asked Mr. Chuck, whom children nicknamed Chuckie.

"No, Chuck, it won't be necessary. They've been cooped up long enough. I'll just get the coats." And with that Miss Violet scurried out the door. Querl looked after her and chased after her. Lady Dox and the maids giggled as they watched the children bicker about what the city was like.

* * *

Miss. Violet smiled as she walked into the closet and got out Anita's magenta coat with sparkling silver stars for buttons and fake fur on the cuffs and Andrew's forest green overcoat with golden buttons that were an inch apart from each other and the well folded and sewn cuffs that made any boy look like a gentleman. She reached for Anita's woolen mittens that were wine red that matched her red hat that would she wear on her head. She then found a brown newspaper boy hat that any boy would have wanted for Christmas and brown leather gloves. She then fetched Mr. Dox's own leather coat and all the accessories that went with it.

She straightened up and turned only to see the master out of breath.

"Mr. Dox, a-are you alright?" she stuttered.

"God! You walk to fast! And why aren't you getting your coat?" he gasped.

"Someone needs to look after the house! And besides you canceled all of your appointments so why do you need me?"

"Mother can look after the house, Vi. You too need to get out of the house."

"You…just called me… my nickname…"

"Come on!" he took his coat and yanked her down the hall to where the children awaited them, both with eager faces.

"Aren't we going in the car?" asked Anita as she took Mr. Dox's hand.

"Nope, New Metropolis is just down the road."

* * *

The children looked at all the penthouses and skyscrapers that truly scraped the clouds as they slowly passed through. They had their first taste of hot dogs, which made them warm enough to keep going and explore this new world with their new friends.

Anita and Drew sat in the Ghirardelli's watching Querl talk on the telephone instead of eating ice cream with them. They then stared at the table. Back to square one with their host… again. Querl asked Miss. Violet for a pen and she reluctantly handed it to him. A frown on her face, she gazed at the sad children. Querl noticed them and put down the phone, turning their frowns upside down.

As they walked out, the children began to get hyper and threw snowballs at each other. Miss. Violet put a playful smile on and eyed her old friend. She threw at his shoulders and he looked at the children.

"She did it!" they pointed at her, grinning.

"As they saw, revenge is sweet, but it's sweeter when cold!" said Querl as he threw one back Miss. Violet.

They headed to a toy store that had children pushing and shoving, yelling he wanted this and she wanted that. The twins took turns giving the other one the boost to see. They thought of the kids back at the orphanage. They would love this stuff. They begged to go in and the two teenagers looked at each other and agreed and said that it would be shipped back to the mansion.

* * *

As they walked through the bustling streets, something caught Anita's eyes and she pointed to a large candy store, where again many children crowded around the windows wishing that they had at least a dollar or five to get some candy.

Drew and his sister pressed their noses against the cold glass, fogging up the window with their breaths. Sugar drops and candy canes decorated the gingerbread houses and Christmas trees that flashed colors each second.

"Isn't this great sis?" he asked. Anita did not respond. The three looked up to see the door close with a little bell ringing at the doorway. They looked inside as the curious little girl skipped through aisles of goodies while young eyes looked enviously after her.

Drew, Miss. Violet and Mr. Dox hurried into the warm store as she disappeared into an aisle. They spotted her chatting with the clerk and nibbling on some tidbits of colorful candy.

"This your twin sister, boy?" The clerk asked as they walked up. Drew nodded.

"Don't worry, Skittles today are all for free and well she seems to like them… a lot. Ate at least six bags. She might as well turn into the colors of the Skittles rainbow. She's one herself. A Skittles of personality." The old man adjusted his golden spectacles and chuckled at the youngster as she checked the bag to see if there were any left.

"Skittles… that's a funny nickname for my sister!" yelled Drew.

"Hmmm… I like it!" said his sister. And that became her new nickname. It was odd yet it fit in perfectly. And it became her name though she still would respond to Anita.

* * *

Querl chased out a laughing Miss. Violet, making monster noises with the kids giggling and running after them. He then called forth a horse draw carriage and lifted the children up and onto the soft red cushions. Yet the young children could not keep still and would sit up once and a while. As they passed by an apartment the youngsters noticed a familiar creature wondering about in an alleyway.

"Spike!" cried Drew and he and his twin jumped out and ran to the Drackoflora. The little plant like creature wagged its vine tail and licked their faces.

"Awww! Andrew, who is this?" asked Miss. Violet as they carried him back to the carriage.

"He's our pet Drackoflora, can we keep him? PLEASE?" Anita gave a puppy dog pout.

"Sir?"

"Aw what the heck. I always loved those animals anyways!" grinned Querl as he switched seats so Spike could sit with Drew and Anita. He took a seat next to Miss Violet. Little Anita and Miss. Violet slowly drifted off to sleep and Drew just stared out of carriage while petting a purring Spike.

* * *

As they pulled up to the driveway, Mr. Chuck and Mr. Brin carried away two very exhausted twins. They looked back at the two young teenagers still in the carriage. Miss. Violet had fallen fast asleep. Querl sat there, watching as the snowfall on her hat and eyelashes. Miss. Violet slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see him staring down at her.

"I see you're awake… finally," he gave a sly grin. Miss. Violet blushed and quickly jumped out of the carriage. As she headed back inside, she shaped some snow into a sphere and threw it at her boss. Querl yelped and pouted as she stuck out her tongue.

"We're teenagers now, Vi! Sometimes I wonder why you still act like you're 9 years old!" he shouted.

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing about you. I wondered when that old self of yours would come around and it's seems that Skittles and Drew brought it back to you!" she called and walked inside. Querl stared at his hands then stared up at the snow falling onto his face. He thought about what she had said. Maybe he did lose him self after all those years. Maybe these kids would show him what it meant to be a kid. Maybe… he could be their…brother…

* * *

** Sorry but I could imagine Anita( and I know this is long and I'm using even more lyrics)-**

**Skittles: Use my nickname! **

**Me: fine! Skittles and her brother singing with the other kids: it's a hard knock life for us. **

**Drew: Thats a great idea! Music!**

**Me: Huh? :Music starts: **

**Kids: It's a hard knock life for us! :reapeats phrase once: **

**Me: Oh god me and my big mouth :smacks forehead as they continue : I wonder how they would keep this up. **

**Skittles: Steada of treated**

**Kids: We get tricked!**

**Drew: Stead of kisses**

**Kids: We get kicked! It's a hard knock life! It's the hard-knock life! Got no folks to speak of, so, It's the hard-knock row we hoe! **

**Drew: Cotton Blankets**

**Kids: Steada of Wool!**

**Skittles: Empty bellies**

**Kids: Steada of Full! It's hard Knock life! **

**Me :whispers: They're going to be at this for a while... :sweat drop: **

**Skittles: Don't it feel like the wind is always howling? **

**Ayla and Obi: Don't it seem like there's never any light? **

**Zyx and Jordan: One day you just want to throw the towel in?**

**Carlos and Stella: It's easier than putting up a fight!**

**Drew: No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy! No one cares if you grow...of if you shrink! No one dries when your eyes get wet an' weepy!**

**Kids: From all the cryin' you would think this place's a sink! Ohhhh!! Empty belly life! Rotten smelly life! Full of sorrow life! No tomorrow life!**

**Stella: Santa Claus we never see... **

**Skittles: Santa Claus, what's that? Who's he?**

**Kids: No one cares for you a smidge, when you're livin in an orphanage! It's a hard not life! **

**Me: This could take a while so I guess we'll end right here. Sorry if this part bored the life out of you. But still R&R X3**


End file.
